


The White and The Wind

by SleepyMarvin



Category: Syberia
Genre: And lost loved ones, Angst, Gen, I just love some good, Kate is dying and slipping in the Spirits Realm, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Syberia 3, Pretty much what's going on in her head during the intro, Tears, but she's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMarvin/pseuds/SleepyMarvin
Summary: After leaving the island of Syberia, Kate has nowhere to go and no one who waits for her.





	The White and The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote a fanfic ! First time ! It's a small one, but it's a fic !  
> .. Enjoy some tears, I suppose ?

White.

That's all Kate Walker could remember since the timeless land took her away. This bright white that makes you lose your sight, and the wind that lacerated her face again and again... How long it's been ? She didn't count the days anymore, what was the point when there will be no more.

In her last memories, Kate saw herself embarking in a makeshift small boat, leaving behind the fateful island of Syberia, the end of the journey. Hans's dream, finally fulfilled. Kate could still smile when remembering the awe, the miracle and at last, the peace. It's been a beautiful voyage, she thought. But all dreams must find their end someday.

On her raft, she had drifted in the night and the cold. Food was rare, her bag was light. She recalled that Youki was with her, poor thing. And in all this mist, no sign of the land. Days after days, her forces were leaving her. What would happen after all of her food would be gone ?

After ?  
How could she even think there would be an after. _Where are you going_ , Kate Walker ? She mocked herself, _no one is waiting for you_. Faceless names, they once were familiar and loving. Now, there are only echoes of voices in her skull. They were so far away now. _No one is waiting anymore_.

So, this was where it ended. And Kate was alone. In the white and the wind. Her body felt heavy and her breathing was scarce. Her boat had ceased to move. Has she reached land ? It didn't matter now. All she needed was rest.  
Strange, she mused in her head. She never expected that in her last moments, she would let the snow cover her with such serenity in her mind. After all, everything was alright. _No one is waiting._

In the timeless land, Kate wouldn't hear the howling she would have mistaken for the wind's. All that mattered now was the sweetness of the cold, where she met the voices. Are you the spirits, she asked. A friend. The peace was replacing life. Kate rose from the ground like a sigh, carried away. Sparkles of memories. Tears.

And then, a smile.

Now, Kate was sure she would know if there ever was an after.

«  _See you soon, Oscar..._ »


End file.
